


Garbage

by Hotgitay



Category: In the Heights - Miranda (Broadway Cast) RPF, In the Heights - Miranda/Hudes
Genre: Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, Eventual Romance, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Love, M/M, Other, Romance, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:09:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22426096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: Usnavi and Vanessa invite a sullen Nina to go clubbing with them  after all he’ll breaks loose at dinner  and Nina is devastated after Benny gets fired by her dad
Relationships: Benny/Nina Rosario, Benny/Usnavi (In the Heights), Nina Rosario/Vanessa, Usnavi/Vanessa (In the Heights)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Garbage

“I knew He didn’t like Benny but I’d never guess that my dad would fire him”Nina told Usnavi 

“I’m just as surprised as you are”Usnavi says to her 

“Benny loved his job”Nina felt awful 

“This isn’t your fault”Vanessa looks at her 

“If I hadn’t left Stanford this wouldn’t have happened”Nina exclaimed 

“He didn’t take the news of me dropping out of Stanford all that well either”Nina says to him

“Have you tried reaching out to Benny?”Vanessa questioned her friend 

“Every time I call him I get sent straight to voicemail”Nina replies 

“Maybe I’ll try to see if I can reach him for you?”Usnavi offered 

“You guys have done enough already”Nina assures humb

“Well me and Usnavi are hitting up a club later”Vanessa tells Nina 

”You’re free to join us if you’d like?”Usnavi extended an invitation to Nina 

“I need to get my mind off of how pissed off I am at my dad now”Nina states 

“The more the merrier”Vanessa says 

“Just don’t understand how my dad would get rid of him?”Nina asked 

“I don’t know either girl”Vanessa replied 

“He threw him away like he was a piece of garbage”Nina says


End file.
